


【加洛古雷】以身抵債

by InTheEnd07



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Galo Thymos
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 加洛古雷 道具Play有   慎入沒有普羅米亞 偽商戰背景
Relationships: Kray Foresight & Galo Thymos
Kudos: 3





	【加洛古雷】以身抵債

「佛賽特集團因機密文件被盜取導致股價下跌，技術外流的影響使得運營也開始出現問題。」

電視上的女主播認真的報導著財經新聞，而加洛坐在辦公桌上認真的看著公文，看起來完全沒有在注意這個消息。

「此外也有謠傳提莫斯集團有意收購佛塞特集團，但目前提莫斯集團的發言人拒絕對此事做出回應。」

「究竟佛賽特集團的總裁古雷先生會怎麼解决這次的危機問題，這都有待佛賽特集團的公關部門或是古雷佛賽特先生自己公布。」

加洛拿起桌上的遙控按鈕，朝著電視按了一下，播報的聲音結束了。

可是如果仔細一聽，會發現只有加洛一人的辦公室裡竟然有細微的水聲。

是古雷在加洛的桌下幫他口。

表面上加洛看似一本正經的在批改公文，實際上他一個字都沒有看進去。

下半身的西裝褲並沒有被脫掉，古雷故意舔濕襠部的布料，還故意在停歇的時候舔濕自己的指頭，悄悄的將唾液塗在加洛的腳踝上，不斷的逗弄著加洛的腳，在逗弄的同時還不斷的發出細碎的哼叫聲。

「旦那這麼飢渴嗎？自己要的東西自己舔硬。」

一邊說著，加洛一邊用腳在古雷的襠部摩擦，示意他快一點動作。

古雷聽完這才拉開拉鍊，從加洛的四角內褲裡掏出沉睡的肉棒舔舐。

他先是舌尖遊走在柔軟未硬起的柱身上，一下一下的撩撥著加洛的慾火。

在加洛的慾望逐漸挺立的時候，古雷轉而含住慾望的頂端，像是在舔吮最愛的棒棒糖一樣，一臉著迷的、淫蕩的感受著。

「旦那。」加洛伸手掐著古雷的下顎，直視著他輕聲說到「想要什麼就要極力的爭取，這是你以前告訴過我的。」

「這樣，你懂我的意思吧？」

嘴裡的欲望又向前頂了下，正好壓到了古雷的喉頭，古雷反射性的想要嘔吐，卻被加洛那碩大的龜頭阻擋住。

咽喉的肌肉收縮帶給加洛極大的快感，但他忍住自己想要擺動腰肢盡情幹著古雷喉嚨的想法。

他想等古雷要如何和他爭取。

古雷後退一下，吐出加洛熱燙的肉柱，接著用手開始揉搓加洛柱身下的囊袋，抬起頭對著加洛笑了笑。

他故意吐出舌尖，不斷的用舌尖逗弄著加洛欲望的頂端，看著那勃發的欲望終於露出一點難耐的液體，他的嘴巴湊上去裹住碩大的頭部，狠狠的吸吮了一口。

加洛差一點就被古雷吸射了，他站起身把古雷從桌子底下拉出來強力的摁在門上。

正當加洛伸手準備替古雷擴張的時候，他發現古雷的後穴裡塞了粉紅色的跳蛋，而且開關還貼在他的大腿內側。

「旦那，你自己玩的挺爽的嘛。」

嘴上一邊說著加洛一邊將開關從古雷的腿間取下，接著一口氣將開關的按鈕推到底。

古雷身體激烈的痙癴了下，因為被加洛摁著靠在門上的關係，他並沒有因此而腳軟導致整個人倒在地上，只有腿部不斷的輕微顫抖而已。

此時加洛整個人貼上古雷的後背，輕輕的在他耳畔吹著氣，感受身下的人脊背輕微顫動。

加洛先是在古雷的脖子上種下了一顆又一顆的草莓，接著他嫌不夠過癮，開始啃咬古雷的脖子，甚至一路沿著肩膀向下朝著脊背啃去。

一時之間古雷的脖頸和脊背全都是吻痕、齒痕還有吮吻啃咬間遺留在肌膚上的唾液。

晶亮的液體配上發紅的肌膚，顯得越發的誘人。

加洛故意在啃吻古雷的時候將他灼熱的性器擠進古雷的腿間，或輕或重的摩擦著，時不時的用前端戳弄著古雷的穴口，就是不願意遂古雷的願趕快進去就是了。

古雷大口大口的吸著氣，胸部不斷的大幅度起伏。

他整個人被加洛玩的下身汁水不斷、上身汗水淋漓，使得他的胸口因為摩擦在霧面的玻璃門上流下了一道道的水漬，後穴流出的液體不斷的弄濕加洛的肉棒。

「旦那，你的身體真棒。」

加洛在啃吻的間隙說著。

「閉嘴......」古雷悶悶的說著「你快點進來......啊！」

加洛猛的一挺深深的進入了那溫暖緊窒的甬道裡，在頂到最底的時候他深深的歎了一口氣。

而古雷因為加洛過猛的行為全身不斷的發抖著，嘴角開開的流下許多唾液，脖子仰高後腦勺靠在加洛的肩膀上。

因為發抖而顯得更加緊窒的後穴刺激了加洛，他的慾望又比先前再大了幾分。

古雷咬著加洛撐在門板上的手，努力的不要發出任何叫聲，但斷斷續續從喉間傳出的喉音暴露了他其實也很享受的事實。

加洛也咬上了古雷的頸側，雖然咬下去的力道十分的強勁，但是下身抽插的動作可以說是非常溫柔的。

緩慢的破開每一寸腸道再緩緩的抽出，一下又一下的頂弄著，在戳中某個位置時，古雷突然發出了驚喘聲，加洛試探性的又再頂了幾下那個位置，古雷不斷泛紅的眼角跟手上傳來那越來越大的咬力，加洛輕輕的笑了。

他開始加重抽插的力度，一下又一下的猛力撞擊著那一處，接著彷彿又嫌不夠似的，在加快抽弄速度的同時，還空著的那隻手撫上了古雷的胸口，開始用力的揉搓起來。

不僅如此，他還一邊在古雷的耳畔不停的說著希望他能產乳給自己喝等言語，一邊用舌頭舔舐著古雷那薄嫩且非常敏感的耳垂。

後面被無情、猛力的操弄著，耳畔又有陣陣濕熱的氣息不斷的撩撥自己的理智，古雷的眼角忍不住的落下了幾滴淚水，嘴巴也不再咬著加洛的手，一直張開不斷的大口吸氣。

他忍不住的射在玻璃牆上。

真的該慶幸那片玻璃是毛玻璃，外面的人看不見裡面在做些什麼事，完全不用害怕在外頭走動的人的目光。

加洛的秘書從外面經過，古雷緊張到腸肉也跟著一起緊縮了起來。

「加......加洛......」

他口齒不清的說著，臉上找不到乾的地方，全都被汗水、淚水、口水還有不知道什麼時候也流出的鼻涕混在一起。

「古雷......」

加洛輕輕的啄了下他的耳垂，在百來下的抽插後猛力的朝著最深處一頂，白濁的液體一股又一股的射進了那被操的爛熟的後穴裡。

隨著加洛抽出的姿勢還帶出了一點滴在地板上。

加洛把古雷翻過來讓他背靠玻璃門，臉朝著自己，一下又一下的親吻著古雷，而古雷則是偶爾伸出舌頭逗弄加洛的唇瓣。

在休息的差不多的時候，古雷伸手摸向了自己的穴口，手上帶著混著加洛的精液和自己腸液的液體放入嘴中，挑釁的向加洛笑了一下。

「這樣，算是有極力爭取了吧？」嘴邊沾到一些剛才放入的液體，古雷挑釁的看著身前被勾的下身再度挺立的加洛。「我的債主。」

而加洛的行為回答了一切。

**Author's Note:**

> 手機版的tag好難打......
> 
> 本來這一篇是一時興起玩安價而產生的產物，中間因為太忙就沒有繼續骰，今天終於把它找出來補完了。


End file.
